TakashiXReader: I'll protect you 【Oneshot】
by InazumaGhostKing
Summary: As a 'Commoner' who passed the Ouran Academy Test, you haven't been the most popular person in the class. Even though you are popular with some of the boys, the girls haven't taken a great liking about you. When you get bullied greatly, who will be your saviour?


**【****TakashiXReader****】****  
>I'll protect you<strong>

_Summary:  
>As a 'Commoner' who passed the Ouran Academy Test, you haven't been the most popular person in the class. Even though you are popular with some of the boys, the girls haven't taken a great liking about you. When you get bullied greatly, who will be your saviour?<em>

You locked yourself in the bathroom to cry again. You stared at your clothes that had been stained from the yogurt and orange juice the girls threw at you. You shivered at the thoughts of the previous things they have done to you.

_~Flashback~_

_It was your first day at Ouran Academy. Since you weren't able to afford the uniform, you had to wear a short-sleeved collar shirt with a simple black vest over it and a skirt with knee-high socks.  
>You grinned. Everything was so exciting!<em>

"_This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Yuki Kurumi; they are the class reps," Mr. Sakishima informed you.  
>"Hi!" Hunny grinned.<br>You stared at him in utter shock. He looked as if he was only in Elementary School! How could he possibly be the class rep?  
>Ignoring your thoughts, you shook his hand and smiled.<br>"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hunny-Senpai," you greeted.  
>"This is Yuki Kurumi,"<br>You shook her hand and greeted her as well.  
>"Yuki, Mitsukuni, this is _ _ (First and Last name)"<br>"It is nice to meet you!" they chanted in perfect unison.  
>You had a good feeling about this school.<em>

_You were asked to wait outside of class as they were going to introduce you to everyone. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach: your palms grew sweaty.  
>"_ _?" asked your Homeroom Teacher.<br>"Yes, sir?" you ask, smiling brightly.  
>"Mitsukuni and Yuki will be introducing you to everyone now,"<br>You walked into the room and smiled. You notice some of the students snicker; you thought it was just your uniform as it was different to theirs.  
>"_ _ is an Honour Student~!" Mitsukuni giggled.<br>"She has passed the Scholarship Test will high marks!" Yuki grinned.  
>The room went quiet. Once you got fully introduced to everyone, you were asked to sit down between Takashi Morinozuka and Mika Tachibane. You heard whispers in the air.<br>"Wow, I can't believe they would let someone as ugly as her enter this school,"  
>"She probably cheated on the test – no one who dresses like her would be smart enough to even get into a school like this,"<br>"I don't know what kind of make-up she's using, but she looks ugly~!" Mika smirked. "What? She isn't even wearing make-up? My bad . . ."  
>Everyone in the room snickered. You look around and flushed.<br>Hunny and Mori stared at you in sympathy. _

_~End of Flashback~_

Ever since that day, people have been bullying each and every day. Once you got into your Second Year of High School, they have been throwing things at you, threatening you and hurting you. You never bothered to tell the teachers as you were too afraid of what would happen: home isn't any better as your parents abuse you themselves. Everyday had the same routine. Wake up, get hit, have breakfast, get hit, head to school, get bullied, leave school, get hit and then cry yourself to sleep. It was the same cycle each and every day.  
>You climbed out of the bin and cleaned yourself up. You slightly happy though: the only reason was because it's the last day of the school year. Sighing, you put on that same mask and try to survive the day.<br>'_No one will ever notice anything wrong . . .'_

Mori noticed something was wrong; as did Hunny. When you came back from Summer Break, they decided to talk to you.  
>"_-Chan?" Hunny whimpered, "are you sure there's nothing wrong?"<br>"Y-Yes, Hunny-Senpai, everything is fine!" you grinned trying to hold back your tears.  
>Mori grunted and stared at you with his dark eyes. You glanced up and flushed deeply. Before you could say anything, Mori grabbed your arms and pinned you to the wall, holding your arms above your head. Your sleeves slipped down to reveal your cuts and bruises. Your face went red.<br>"M-Mori-Senpai!" you stuttered; you just couldn't believe that he did that.  
>You remembered that people sometimes called him 'The Wild Type' even though he seemed really calm and cool – now you know why he's wild.<p>

After a few minutes of staring at each other, he let go of your arms and tucked them into his pocket.  
>"Sorry," he muttered in his usual monotone voice. A slight pink appeared across his cheeks.<br>"I-It's quite alright," you flushed.  
>Hunny stared at you both and smiled.<br>"I need to go now, Takashi and _! I have a Karate Meeting today!" he smiled.  
>Takashi turned to follow him out of the room. Suddenly, Hunny turned around and stopped him.<br>"You should go protect _-Chan!" he giggled, "I don't want her getting hurt again!"  
>Your face went red and stared at his emotionless face. You noticed something different with him: you just couldn't put your finger on it.<p>

As the weeks go by you notice that you, Hunny and Mori had been hanging out a lot more. It seems that the girls had noticed it too. You opened your locket one day and found a note inside it.

'_Stay away from Mori and Hunny!  
>They're only with you because they feel sorry for you! So just stay away from them; got it?!'<em>

You frowned slightly. Your eyes dampened and your heart grew heavy. They were right – you are just being a burden.  
>You heard footsteps come around the corner. It was Mori.<br>His usual emotionless face cracked a smile: your felt unbearable pains in your heart. You were too hurt to walk away.  
>As he approached you, he grunted as his usual way to say 'Hello'. You didn't reply. His face went back to being flat and emotionless. Mori touched your shoulder and felt you stiffen up.<br>"I-I'm sorry, Mori-Senpai!" you cried as you turned to run.  
>He didn't run after you. He just stared at you running away.<p>

You tried to avoid Mori and Hunny the best you could ever since that day. It hurt you terribly. The bullying carried on again – this time is was much, much worse.  
>The girls would laugh at you because you weren't hanging out with the tall and handsome Takashi Morinozuka or the small yet adorable Boy Lolita, Mitsukuni Haninozuka anymore.<p>

One day, you got sick and tired of everything and just ran out in the middle of class. Some pupils snickered at you: Mori and Hunny just looked at you sadly.  
>You sat in a corner alone and cried. You couldn't take this anymore. Suddenly, you feel arms around your neck. You squirmed and struggled trying your hardest to get out.<br>"_." Says a familiar voice.  
>"M-Mori-Senpa- H-Hmm?!" that was all you could say.<br>His lips were warm against yours; your heart beat out of your chest.  
>"How long?" he asks.<br>You stared at him with broken eyes.  
>"How long?" he asks again.<br>"S-Since I arrived . . ." you sadly replied.  
>You both stared at each other for a while. After moments of silence, you leaned into his arms and cried – he didn't seem to care that you were wetting his shirt. He stroked you hair and held you as you quietly wept.<br>"Don't worry," he mumbled into your hair. "I'll protect you,"


End file.
